


Picking Up Where He Left You

by Azkaabanter



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Bonding, Dad!Sam, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Lightning Scars, Protective Sam, Tommy with the prosthetic leg, Trauma, Trust Issues, bad dad phil, the egg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29206872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azkaabanter/pseuds/Azkaabanter
Summary: Sam had never been particularly close to Tommy before Dream’s imprisonment. He was much more comfortable around Tubbo, because Tubbo knew redstone and building: he understood Tubbo.But then Sam’s view of the blonde was turned on its head as they started to work on the hotel together. The more he learned, the more Sam promised himself he’d step in and be the father figure that the kid deserved: he just didn’t know how to go about actually telling him that.It’s a good thing that Tommy opened up on his own.—Basically Tommy opens up to Sam, and Sam decides to right Phil’s wrongs.
Relationships: Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit
Comments: 14
Kudos: 792
Collections: Cheshire's MCYT recs!, Completed stories I've read, Found family to make me feel something, MCYT Fic Rec





	Picking Up Where He Left You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!!! I’m literally the biggest sucker for found family, and while I LOVE SBI and Dadza, the current relationship between Sam and Tommy warms my heart. Enjoy this good old fashioned hurt and comfort <3

“I saw Phil today.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah.”

“Well uh… how was that?”

“It was fucking shit is what it was.”

Sam continued to look out over the horizon, legs dangling from the scaffolding they’d decided to seat themselves on whilst taking a break from their project. A soft, warm wind blew through the few green locks that peeked out from his construction hat, and his foot knocked gently against Tommy’s prosthetic leg. 

“I mean… understandable.” Sam replied. Tommy took a bite out of his sandwich, chewing thoughtfully while his gaze fluttered over the red-vine covered land of the SMP. 

It was nearing sunset, the sky becoming a wash of mottled pinks and oranges. Sam usually found himself dreading the night- that was when Bad and Ant usually tried to corner him to talk about the egg, and lying about his allegiances was getting harder and harder. 

He didn’t like the egg: not one bit.

Tommy was, thankfully, unaffected by the egg; he actually hated the thing. It apparently made Tubbo cry, and anything that did such a thing was immediately on the blonde’s hit list. Though even without the egg, Tommy had enough shit on his plate.

Sam looked at the kid next to him, hard hat sitting on the framework beside him. He looked exhausted: purple eye bags were clear under bright blue eyes, blonde hair was messy and filled with flecks of dirt while his construction uniform wasn’t faring much better than his hair. Of course on top of that, there was the matter of wide eyed panic attacks or dissociation episodes he’d fall into seemingly at random, and a prosthetic leg that Sam didn’t know the story behind. All he knew was that he was exiled with two legs, and showed up at the destroyed community house with one: it wasn’t difficult to surmise that it was _probably_ Dream’s doing. And then of course, there was the matter of the way the golden light looked as it fell on his exposed skin. It was difficult to see from afar, (Sam hadn’t even noticed before they began work on the hotel,) but Tommy had a weblike network of white scars covering his skin from the lightning strike on doomsday.

That day was also the last time he’d seen Philza, his adoptive father, as far as Sam knew. 

“Does Sam Nook have any more chores for me to bust my ass on today?” Tommy asked. There was a hint of _something_ in his voice, as the sun finally started to sink below the horizon. Hopefulness, maybe.

“Well that depends, do you want him to?” Sam leaned back on his elbows, aware of the minimal amount of space he had left. Tommy didn’t answer. 

The older allowed the question to hang in the summer air for a while, not putting any pressure on the younger for an answer. He knew since the moment he introduced Sam Nook that Tommy truly needed a presence like what the babbling character gave off. The menial tasks and kind, mindless chatter were just the thing that would help him to heal, and honestly spending time with Sam Nook was probably the most Tommy’d allow Sam to help. He was a stubborn kid with trust issues, but who could blame him? Every adult in his life- Schlatt, Wilbur, Techno, Dream, _Phil-_ the men who were meant to be his family and his mentors, were so incredibly quick to betray or torture him. It was fucked, absolutely fucked.

Sam’s hand quickly went to the sword at his belt at the sound of a shriek from afar, leaning minutely in front of a confused Tommy to protect him from any threats. Fortunately, that scream soon turned into a shrieking bout of laughter that the man recognized to be from Quackity, and allowed himself to relax. The blonde beside him let out a good natured scoff at the action, taking the last bite of his sandwich.

“You act a bit like a dad, you know.” He remarked. Sam chuckled a bit whilst taking off his hard hat for a second to scratch his head, then quickly replacing it.

“Well I don’t know about that one.” Quackity’s laughter was joined quickly by Karl’s while Sam spoke, coming in short bursts. It made the hybrid smile contentedly knowing that things on the SMP were _finally_ starting to calm down, even if he knew in the back of his head that the egg was still a huge threat. 

“I- do you remember your parents, Sam?” Tommy asked suddenly. The taller quirked an eyebrow at the subject change, but didn’t question it.

“Not really. Once they realized that I could potentially blow them to pieces, they left me to fend for myself.” He shrugged, swinging his legs. “I was seven, maybe. I had just enough sense to make my way to a village, and I kind of became the town project. Every adult was my parent, and every kid was my sibling. That’s where I learned everything I know.” Tommy’s face scrunched up a bit.

“So are all parents this fucking useless?” He wondered aloud, disdain permeating his tone. Sam sighed heavily, rolling his neck to dispel some of the tenseness.

“I like to think there are some good ones out there.” 

“If there are good ones, then how have I been failed by two sets?” Cicadas chirped obnoxiously loudly in the background, taking away from the sudden seriousness of the conversation. Quackity and Karl’s voices had faded in the short time they’d been speaking, leaving the air heavier. Sam opened his mouth to reply, but closed it not even a second later. If Tommy wanted to open up, he wasn’t going to interrupt.

“I don’t know who my real parents were- they didn’t even wait around until I could talk before throwing me away.” Tommy’s voice was steady as he continued. “Somehow Phil found me, took me home to my dickhead brothers. Everything was fucking awesome until Techno became the favorite, and then life for Wilbur and I went to shit. Dad and Tech would disappear for months at a time on important adventures, you know. Much too important for Wilbur and I to go on.” The bitterness was almost tangible.

“Tommy-“ Sam turned fully to face the blonde at the way his voice cracked at the mention of his dead brother. It was a strange sight- seeing Tommy of all people with tears rolling down his face. 

“After Will and I left, I didn’t see dad for a really long time; until after Will died. I was exiled for months, and then they found me delirious and infected in a cave under Techno’s house, because I’d been wandering around the tundra for _days_ by myself when I decided to leave exile. They helped me, they loved me, we laughed together and made shit jokes: we felt like a goddamn family. Techno made me a new _leg,_ for fuck’s sake!” He laughed humorlessly, swinging out the prosthetic just to glare at it. “Then they betrayed me. My dad left me for the second time, only this time Wilbur is _dead._ And I have no one.” He spat.

Sam reached out a hand without hesitation, pulling Tommy into his side with an arm around hunched shoulders.

“Why wasn’t I fucking good enough for him? Why did he choose Techno over me _again?”_ Sam’s heart wrenched in his chest, sending him into pulling the teenager tighter to him. Who did Tommy have left to trust? Tubbo? Ranboo? Puffy? How was it possible that everyone wanted a 16 year old _kid_ dead more than they wanted the egg gone?

“You didn’t do anything wrong, understand?” Sam said, leaning his cheek against the top of Tommy’s head. “You’re more valuable than you’ll ever know, and it’s not your fault that everyone in your life has failed you. Including Phil.”

“What does Techno have that I don’t?” His voice was quiet, but even the sound of the insects and frogs couldn’t drown it out.

“A shit attitude and a lack of people skills.” Sam said, trying to make the conversation a little lighter. Tommy barked out a short laugh that combined with a cry to form an uncomfortable sounding hiccup. “Listen to me, okay? You are _not_ alone. You have Tubbo, you have Puffy, you have _me.”_ He didn’t even try to attempt to hide the protectiveness in his voice. Tommy took a shuddering breath, nodding slowly in recognition of what he was told.

“It hurt when I saw him today. He didn’t even glance at me: probably didn’t fucking know I was there. But I knew that even if he saw me standing there, he’d still look right through me.” Sam’s hold tightened.

“Well he’s missing out. You’re incredible, Tommy. You really, really are.” The younger sniffled a bit, allowing himself to relax into Sam’s hold. 

“I- I _know_ that… I know I have Tubbo. And well, I have you now too, huh? I’m bloody _aware_ of these things, but I’m scared- well, I don’t ever get scared so you know-“

“Tommy.” Sam said, gently. His voice was tender and warm, hopefully welcoming. “After all you’ve been through, I’d be a little concerned if you weren’t afraid to trust people.” There were a few moments of quiet, the stars beginning to brighten in a darkening sky.

“I hate being afraid.” Tommy grumbled.

“Don’t we all.” Sam remembered his time in the egg in flashes. The things it had said to him, the way it had leeched into his brain and fucked up his thoughts.

That was the first time in a very, very long time that Sam had been truly scared.

“I used to go into the livingroom at Techno’s when dad was in there reading, and just talk. I talked about Will, about L’Manburg, about Dream, about Tubbo…” Sam saw his fists clench up a bit where they sat in his lap. “I don’t think he heard a single word of it.”

“I-“ Sam let out a breath before speaking, slowly blinking emerald eyes in an attempt to center himself for Tommy’s sake. “I know we haven’t been close long, but… I’d really love to hear what you have to say.” He looked at the boy he had his arm wrapped around, and felt his heart break at the obvious confliction on his face. 

“I can’t ask you to do that.” Tommy’s voice was uncharacteristically timid as he spoke.

“I offered. And I know I’m not Phil. I’m not your _dad.”_ Sam emphasized. “-but I want to try to make up for the ways they failed you. You deserve better than what you’ve gotten.” Tommy looked at him, nervousness written all over his expression. Under the stars’ silver light, his lightning scars seemed to glow a bright white, and his eyes made him look almost spectral. Sam smiled softly. “You don’t have to decide now. Just know that if you ever need me for anything, I’m a button press away.” He nodded his head in the direction of the prison. The younger giggled, pressing his shoulder into Sam’s.

“You’re a good guy, Samuel.” Sam shrugged in response, retracting his arm to give Tommy a bit of space.

“I think you could use some of those in your life.”

“Fucking cheers to that one.” The blonde got to his feet, standing confidently on the precarious scaffolding and placing the hard hat back over his hair with a mischievous grin. “Let’s finish this motherfucker so next time Phil and Techno come ‘round I can flex my _better_ dad to them.” Sam laughed, pulling a hammer from his tool belt and tapping it lightly on Tommy’s prosthetic.

“I won’t fail you, Tommy. I’ll be better than him, for you.” The younger’s face softened as he put out a hand to help the hybrid to his feet.

“I think I’m gonna trust you, Sam. I just need… fuckin… _time.”_ He said. 

“Well then let me start proving myself.” Sam took his hammer and jumped down a level, immediately getting back to work as Tommy laughed in the background. The thought of red vines snuffing that laughter made his head hurt, but the taller pushed the thoughts from his head.

He’d protect that kid, no matter the cost.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the fic!! Nothing crazy or long, just a little piece to have fun with. As always, comments, kudos, and bookmarks are epic!!! I might write a second chapter, but don’t count on it tbh. I have zero free time atm lmao. For more MCYT content and fic shit, follow me on Twitter @azkaabanter <3


End file.
